Reunite
by Oryn
Summary: Mungkin aku bodoh karena mencintaimu yang telah memanfaatkan aku, tapi barangkali kau juga bodoh karena memanfaatkan aku yang mencintaimu. Bukankah lebih tidak bodoh jika kita berdamai dan mulai hidup bersama dengan bahagia? One shot. Semacam coda untuk May Queen episode 38. Chang Hee/In Hwa. Peringatan: tampaknya OOC parah.


Fandom: May Queen (drama Korea).

Pairing: Park Chang Hee/Jang In Hwa.

Disclaimer: May Queen dan tokoh-tokohnya bukan milik saya. Saya cuma pinjam dan akan saya kembalikan dengan kondisi utuh, kurang-lebih. Karya ini ditulis untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak untuk ambil keuntungan material.

Author's note: Pertama kali menulis dengan latar Korea dan ternyata susah! Ampun, dah! Tapi apa boleh buat, saya fans berat Jae Hee dan meski sudah lama saya vakum dari menulis fanfiction sampai jamuran, plotbunny ini mengganggu saya sampai saya tergerak menulisnya. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan. _Flame_ akan dipakai buat menyulut granat yang saya lambungkan kembali pada si pengirim.

xox

"Mengapa kau kemari?"

Park Chang Hee melontarkan lirikan pada sosok Jang In Hwa yang duduk bersilang kaki di sampingnya. Makan malam baru saja usai. In Hwa yang memasak sebagian besar hidangannya dan setelah bertukar pandang lama dengan ayahnya, Chang Hee memberanikan diri membenamkan sendoknya ke panci, menjajal sup bikinan wanita itu dan dengan takjub mengakui bahwa kali ini sajian itu, secara ajaib, sungguh sedap. Chang Hee bahkan masih dapat mencecap sisa rasanya di lidah, rasa yang ia tak ingin segera sirna.

Sehabis menikmati makan malam, Park Gi Cheol dengan tegas menghentikan In Hwa yang tadinya berkeras hendak membereskan meja dan mencuci piring. Gi Cheol menyatakan bahwa meski hidupnya kini tak lepas dari kursi roda bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengerjakan semua itu dan dia menggebah putranya dan In Hwa dari ruang makan, berujar dengan tatapan penuh arti bahwa dua insan itu perlu bicara. Jadilah Chang Hee dan In Hwa duduk bersisian di kursi kayu panjang di teras belakang rumah mungil pria itu, dilingkupi kesunyian yang hanya sesekali ditingkahi bunyi berkelontang piring dan panci dari arah dapur, desau angin malam dan kotek pelan ayam di kandang, sampai Chang Hee buka mulut dan mencetuskan pertanyaan yang sudah sedari tadi menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

"Mengapa?" In Hwa mengulang, matanya membulat persis dengan yang dikenang Chang Hee. Enteng saja dia menyahut, "Aku kangen padamu."

Ganti Chang Hee membeo. "Mengapa?"

"Aish," desis In Hwa. "Ya, perlukah alasan buat seorang istri merindukan suaminya?"

Chang Hee menghela nafas berat. "Kita sudah berce..."

"Aku masih istrimu," potong In Hwa lugas, tak memberi lawan bicaranya kesempatan menyelesaikan kata itu. "Di mata hukum, paling tidak."

"Ah."

Mafhumlah Chang Hee kini mengapa hingga saat itu dia tak kunjung menerima surat yang menyatakan perceraiannya dengan In Hwa sah. Tak berapa lama setelah dia meninggalkan wanita itu, begitu dia beroleh pekerjaan di kantor pengacara di desa, Chang Hee membuat dan mengurus berkas-berkas yang diperlukan guna bercerai dari In Hwa. Semua syarat dilengkapi, Chang Hee lantas mengirimkan dokumen yang harus ditandatangani istrinya dengan instruksi agar In Hwa yang menyerahkannya ke pihak berwenang untuk segera diproses dan mereka bisa betul-betul berpisah tanpa harus bertemu muka lagi. Chang Hee sempat penasaran, mengapa surat cerainya tak sampai ke tangannya, tapi dia tak pernah berniat menanyakannya pada In Hwa. Barangkali sebagian alasannya adalah karena ada sepenggal hatinya yang tidak benar-benar ingin memutuskan tali pernikahannya dengan wanita itu.

Lalu, apa yang dikehendaki In Hwa sekarang?

"Sebetulnya," In Hwa berujar seraya mempermainkan kancing blusnya, "gampang saja bagiku menemukanmu. Namun, kupikir aku perlu memberi kamu waktu guna mengurai kekusutan pikiranmu dan aku harap setahun ini sudah cukup." Dia menatap Chang Hee dengan penuh tekad dan menandaskan, "Aku ingin kau kembali."

Padaku, pada kehidupan yang pernah kita saling janjikan.

Sorot mata Chang Hee yang disaputi penat dan pedih memberitahu In Hwa apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sebelum kata-katanya meluncur.

"Aku dulu meninggalkanmu supaya kamu bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan lebih bahagia."

In Hwa menggeleng. "Bagaimana aku dapat bahagia bila tanpa kamu di sampingku?"

"Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu, In Hwa," lirih Chang Hee menukas.

Memanfaatkanmu, batin Chang Hee, berbohong padamu, mengabaikanmu, menjebakmu dengan cinta palsu, semua demi balas dendam pada Jang Do Hyeon, ayahmu. Kau lebih baik tanpa aku!

"Kau memang sudah menyakitiku," In Hwa mengakui, "tapi... kau juga membuatku bahagia, sebagaimana yang kusampaikan dahulu."

Chang Hee menghembuskan nafas perlahan seolah udara itu menyakitkan. "Lihat aku, In Hwa," pintanya, dan ia langsung menyesal sebab pancaran afeksi untuknya di mata wanita itu tak berubah. Namun, ia meneruskan, "Sudah kubilang padamu, bukan? Carilah pria yang tidak sepertiku. Aku ini tak layak untukmu."

"Ya. Siapa yang berhak menentukan apa kau laik untukku atau tidak? Bagiku kamu pantas untukku. Itu saja."

Tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis, suara Chang Hee bergetar ketika dia berkata penuh tekanan, "Aku ini setan, In Hwa. Setan!" Dia mengepalkan tangan, segala bara kegusaran yang disangkanya telah berhasil diredam selama setahun ini meletik ke permukaan. "Kamu sendiri yang mengatakan aku dan ayahmu sama belaka."

Itu terang saja masih terpatri di memori In Hwa. Bagaimana dia melayangkan tuduhan itu layaknya tamparan ke muka suaminya. Tak ada jalan menariknya kembali, tapi mungkin...

"Chang Hee _oppa_," cetus In Hwa, tanpa melewatkan sekilas kernyit di wajah Chang Hee begitu menangkap panggilan yang familiar itu, "menurutku kau orang baik." Mengabaikan Chang Hee yang sudah buka mulut mau menyanggah, In Hwa meneruskan, "Hanya, kau memilih menyesatkan diri ke jalan berliku dan penuh duri sebelum kembali ke arah yang benar. Aku menyadari itu sekarang."

Secercah kelegaan tanpa bisa dicegah menyusupi relung hati Chang Hee dan selama beberapa saat dia tak berkata-kata. Matanya menyusuri paras In Hwa dan menemukan tidak ada apa pun kecuali kesungguhan di setiap garis wajahnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengelak tatkala sebelah tangan In Hwa meraihnya, jemari lentik wanita itu menyusuri mukanya.

"Kamu jadi kurus," celetuk In Hwa tanpa melepaskan rangkumannya pada sisi wajah Chang Hee yang terlihat lebih cekung.

Chang Hee tercekat. Tuhan. Betapa dia, kalau boleh jujur, rindu pada sentuhan feminin itu. Belaian wanita yang senantiasa memantik gairahnya, meskipun Chang Hee, pada saat-saat akhir bersamanya tahun lalu, lebih kerap mengingkarinya. Dan ketika In Hwa menarik kembali tangannya, Chang Hee mengeluh dalam hati. Apakah ia bersalah bila menginginkan sentuhan In Hwa lebih lama di sana?

Kemudian terpandang olehnya bagaimana gaun yang lazimnya demikian tepat membalut tubuh In Hwa kini tampak sedikit longgar.

"Kamu juga," balas Chang Hee. Apakah itu karena aku?

In Hwa tersenyum. "Kamu lihat sendiri, kan? Kita lebih sejahtera bila bersama."

Chang Hee nyaris mendengus mendengarnya. Entah bagaimana, wanita cantik di hadapannya ini jadi pintar membalikkan setiap omongannya untuk keuntungan pihaknya. Baiklah. Jenderal yang mumpuni tahu kapan mesti mundur sementara dan mengatur strategi. Karenanya, alih-alih membantah, Chang Hee malah bertanya, "Ah, omong-omong, bagaimana kabarnya Hae Joo dan Kang San?"

In Hwa menyipitkan mata, mendeteksi perubahan jalan pembicaraan, tapi dia menanggapi, "Jadi kamu belum terima undangan pernikahan mereka? _Aigo_, apa mereka masih menganggapmu musuh besar?"

Seharusnya itu mengirimkan setidaknya sensasi laksana ditusuk jarum di hati Chang Hee, tak bisa dipungkiri lima belas tahun lamanya ia dan Hae Joo pernah saling mencintai. Namun, anehnya Chang Hee tidak bisa berbuat selain spontan tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka segera menikah? Selamat untuk mereka berdua. Memang sudah saatnya," ucap Chang Hee dan dia memaksudkan itu.

"Mereka baru mau menikah setelah kapal pengebor minyaknya jadi, begitu yang kudengar dari Hae Joo. Dan percaya tidak, dia memintaku jadi pendamping mempelai wanita," papar In Hwa bersemangat, sama sekali tanpa sisa kecemburuan.

"Kau bakal jadi pendamping mempelai wanita yang menawan," pujian itu menyelonong dari bibir Chang Hee. Dia buru-buru bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaksa Yoon Jeong Woo dan Bibi Bong Hee?"

In Hwa memilih mengikuti arah Chang Hee. Setengah memanyunkan bibir dia menjawab, "Mereka? Aish, mereka itu curang. Bibi Bong Hee menikah belakangan, tapi punya anak lebih dulu."

Tak urung terkekeh pelan Chang Hee. In Hwa-nya masih saja kompetitif seperti biasa.

"Hidup bukan sepenuhnya tentang perlombaan, In Hwa."

"Juga bukan arena pertempuran, lingkaran setan pembalasan dendam dan rasa bersalah yang tak berujung," telak balasan In Hwa.

Menit-menit berlalu tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap dari mereka berdua. Masing-masing masih berupaya menerka apa yang akan diperbuat lawan bicara di hadapan mereka dan bagaimana harus bereaksi. In Hwa yang lantas mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke keremangan malam ketika ia berbicara, tapi keyakinan tak pelak mewarnai setiap kata-katanya.

"Kamu memilih tempat tinggal yang bagus, _oppa_. Kau tahu, Ulsan lama-lama jadi menyesakkan bagiku. Di sini panoramanya indah," In Hwa menarik nafas sepenuh dada, "dan udaranya segar. Aku bisa terbiasa di sini. Aku tak masalah kalau harus tinggal denganmu. Bukankah sudah jadi tugasku dan lebih patut kalau akulah yang mengurus ayah mertua sehari-hari? Hm," In Hwa mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di dagunya, "dalam seminggu aku hanya perlu dua-tiga hari di Ulsan untuk mengurus bisnisku, sisanya kuhabiskan sebagai istrimu di rumah ini. Aku bakal memasak untukmu. Jangan khawatir, yang bisa kubikin tidak cuma sup tadi. Aku dapat beberes rumah. Selama ayah mertua tidak menjerit saban kali aku keliru memakai lap muka buat bersihkan meja, kurasa aku akan betah." In Hwa mengakhiri celotehnya dengan seulas senyum.

Biarkan aku kembali menjadi istrimu, ya?

Chang Hee menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Semua yang diuraikan In Hwa itu bukannya tak pernah terbersit di otaknya selama setahun belakangan, tetapi...

"Aku tidak pantas, tidak bisa memintamu berkorban sedemikian rupa untukku," putusnya. Terlebih mengingat segala dosaku padamu. Bagaimana bisa aku minta lebih? Dimaafkan saja sudah amat bagus.

In Hwa memandang suaminya lurus-lurus. Tiada keraguan sedikit pun tatkala dia melontarkan, "Itu bukan berkorban namanya, jika dilakukan atas nama dan untuk cinta."

Cinta, kata itu menggema dalam benak Chang Hee. Apakah memang semudah itu? Apakah cinta berarti menerima begitu saja seseorang tanpa peduli apa yang telah ia lakukan? Apakah cinta bermakna rela melakukan apa pun, bahkan itu sudah mutlak dijalani bila mencintai seseorang? Apakah jika dia menyetujui kemauan In Hwa berarti dirinya seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik kata cinta seorang wanita? Akan tetapi... lebih pengecut mana dibanding orang yang melarikan diri dari cinta?

Lalu, andai dia memutuskan menolak kehadiran In Hwa di sisinya, apakah itu semata-mata untuk kebaikan wanita itu ataukah lantaran dirinya sendiri yang tak kuasa menghadapi In Hwa lagi?

Kedua belah tangan Chang Hee menutupi mukanya, keningnya berkerut didera pertanyaan demi pertanyaan susul menyusul membanjiri pikirannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak mudah buat dia jawab. Atau tak mampu.

Chang Hee lalu menengadah, sikap universal seolah mohon pencerahan. Namun, bintang-bintang berlatar langit kelam cuma berkelap-kelip bagai menertawakan kebodohannya. Setan macam apa yang dulu memberinya ilham buat melibatkan In Hwa yang tak bersalah ke dalam rencana kotor balas dendamnya? Andai ia tahu akan berujung runyam begini...

"In Hwa," getir melumuri suara Chang Hee, "kau tahu sendiri, yang sudah kulakukan kepadamu..."

Hentakan sepatu beradu dengan lantai membikin Chang Hee urung menuntaskan kalimatnya. Itu satu hal lagi yang belum berubah dari In Hwa, begitu pula dengan nada jengkel setengah manja vokalnya ketika menentang.

"Jika kamu sebegitu merasa bersalah padaku, mulailah menebusnya dengan membahagiakan aku untuk seterusnya dan biarkan aku di sisimu." In Hwa menarik nafas, sengaja memberi jeda agar Chang Hee meresapi ucapannya, baru dia berkata lagi, "Dan aku janji akan membuatmu melupakan ayahku."

Semua tentang Jang Do Hyeon. Kekejiannya, kelicikannya, ambisi yang tak kenal ampun, sikap merendahkan dan siksaannya pada Gi Cheol dan secara tak langsung pada Chang Hee. Kalau dipikir-pikir kita berdua, dengan berbagai cara, adalah sama-sama korbannya. Jadi bantu aku mengurangi rasa bersalah atas apa yang ayahku lakukan padamu, ya?

In Hwa tanpa canggung meraih tangan Chang Hee yang bebas dan meremasnya lembut, berupaya menyampaikan isi hatinya.

Agak tertegun, Chang Hee menilik kedua tangan mereka yang secara otomatis saling menggenggam. Ada sentakan aneh di dadanya waktu kilau berlian cincin kawin di jari In Hwa terpantul ke matanya.

"Kau bodoh," Chang Hee berujar setengah meratap, setengah bersyukur.

In Hwa angkat bahu. "Mungkin aku bodoh karena mencintaimu yang telah memanfaatkan aku, tapi barangkali kau juga bodoh karena memanfaatkan aku yang mencintaimu. Bukankah lebih tidak bodoh jika kita berdamai dan mulai hidup bersama dengan bahagia?"

Ayolah, mau sampai kapan kau begini? Sorot mata In Hwa seolah bertanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya sejak kedatangan In Hwa, Chang Hee mendapati bahwa satu tahun perpisahan mereka telah mengubah beberapa hal tentang wanita itu. Satu di antaranya, betapa In Hwa tampak lebih matang dan bijak. Oh, lagak manja dan centilnya masih membayang gerak-geriknya dan buat Chang Hee itu bagian daya tariknya. Namun, kata-kata yang diucapkannya... Chang Hee tidak sebegitu pandir sampai tak mampu mendeteksi kebenaran di dalamnya dan Chang Hee menemukan hatinya perlahan-lahan melunak. Walau demikian, watak bawaan didikan pengacaranya membuat Chang Hee merasa perlu sekali lagi mengkonfirmasi.

Tanpa menyadari gerakan melingkar ibu jarinya yang mengelus punggung tangan In Hwa, Chang Hee berkata, "Aku belum bisa meyakini apakah yang ada di hatiku adalah perasaan cinta untukmu, sekedar sayang atau rasa bersalah."

Merasakan suaminya mulai luluh, In Hwa menyambar dengan ketegasan menyala di matanya, "Tak jadi soal. Aku punya cinta yang cukup untuk kita berdua. Selama aku ada di hatimu, aku sudah bahagia."

Satu alis In Hwa terangkat dan dia menelengkan kepala, sikapnya seperti menantang Chang Hee melontarkan entah alasan apa lagi buatmendebatnya dan ia takkan segan mementahkannya.

Tawa pendek Chang Hee pecah. "Sudah setahun berlalu, tapi kamu masih keras kepala."

"Bukannya kamu yang begitu?" tanggap In Hwa. Dan itu ada betulnya.

Wanita itu menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya mendekati Chang Hee. Kedua tungkai mereka yang berdampingan bertemu dan In Hwa bertutur dengan nada lebih halus, tapi mantap, "Chang Hee _oppa_, jangan melawanku lagi, ya?" Mata indah In Hwa mencoba menyelami kedalaman tatapan Chang Hee. "Jangan melawan hatimu. Aku tahu, entah sebagai apa, kau pun menginginkan aku." Sudut bibir In Hwa melekuk membentuk senyuman. "Bila ada yang harus kau percaya di dunia ini, percayalah padaku. Pada dirimu." Suara In Hwa terdengar meneguhkan. "Pada kita."

Dihujani kata-kata penuh keyakinan seperti itu, bagaimana Chang Hee dapat membantah? Lagipula, jauh di dasar hatinya, ia pun ingin bisa percaya.

"Baiklah," Chang Hee akhirnya berkata, hampir sama khidmatnya seperti kala ia menyatakan "bersedia" pada hari pernikahannya dulu.

"Baiklah," In Hwa membalas takzim, seakan dengan itu menautkan lagi ikatan di antara mereka yang pernah terberai.

Suasana kembali hening tatkala mereka berdua beradu pandang sejenak, sama-sama berupaya mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi, apa yang mereka janjikan pada satu sama lain dan apa kemungkinan yang akan mewarnai kehidupan mereka di masa datang. Kehidupan mereka berdua, bersama-sama.

Sesuatu melintas di pikiran In Hwa dan dengan girang dia berseru, "Wah! Tak kusangka, aku bisa memenangkan adu argumen melawan seorang pengacara."

Itu karena aku tak sepenuhnya ingin menang, barangkali, Chang Hee menduga. Namun, alih-alih menyuarakan itu, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai rambut In Hwa, menyingkirkan helaian yang terjurai di sisi pelipisnya, seperti yang pernah dilakukannya puluhan kali.

In Hwa menoleh ke arah Chang Hee hingga pria itu dapat melihat keseluruhan wajahnya dan bibirnya merekah indah, menghadiahi Chang Hee seuntai senyum paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya. Senyuman yang menyentuh sampai ke lapisan terdalam dirinya. Senyuman yang menjanjikan kehangatan melimpahi setiap hari sepanjang hidup mereka. Siapa yang sanggup menolak mentari yang bersinar begitu cerah?

Mendung yang semula menggayuti paras Chang Hee pun terusir sudah. In Hwa yang tersenyum dengan sepenuh jiwanya membuatnya ikut tertulari dan dia membalas senyuman itu dengan sama hangatnya, binar kasih sayang melumuri tatapannya tanpa terbendung.

Sebagaimana yang diutarakannya pada Hae Joo, setelah semua berlalu ia mau melepaskan diri dari kegelapan. Bagaimana jika ia membuka hati untuk In Hwa, yang dengan cintanya yang tak pernah padam mampu menerangi dunianya. Bukankah dalam hatinya ia memang peduli pada wanita itu? Itu awal yang bagus, kan?

Chang Hee menghela nafas dengan lebih ringan kini. Satu beban menggelundung turun dari pundaknya dan dia merasa selanjutnya langkah kakinya akan dapat jadi semakin enteng dalam menapaki jalan kehidupan, dengan tangan In Hwa yang senantiasa digenggamnya erat. Tidak ada lagi kekosongan kelabu dalam hari-harinya karena In Hwa telah menyusup ke sana, kehadirannya bagaikan mercusuar yang memandu arahnya, memastikan ia takkan merasa sendirian lagi walau badai bergolak menerpa.

Chang Hee memejamkan mata sejenak, mendaraskan doa entah pada siapa pun yang mendengarkan. Berkati kami, Tuhan, dan terima kasih untuk kesempatan kedua.

Ketika Chang Hee membuka matanya, In Hwa tengah beranjak berdiri dan ia mengikuti gerakan wanita itu, mengirim pandang bertanya.

"Aku mau bongkar koperku dulu," terang In Hwa santai.

Koper? Jadi wanita itu datang dengan persiapan penuh, membawa serta semua miliknya.

Suaminya mengejapkan mata. "Bagaimana kamu bisa begitu percaya diri?" tanyanya setengah menggoda.

"Aku," In Hwa menunjuk dirinya, "adalah Jang In Hwa." Hanya itu balasannya, seolah itu menjelaskan semuanya, barangkali memang demikian.

Chang Hee menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum terkulum. Diikutinya In Hwa berdiri dan saat wanita itu hendak melangkah ke dalam rumah, digamitnya lengan In Hwa dengan hati-hati, berbeda jauh dari tarikan agak kasar nan memaksanya yang lampau.

In Hwa berbalik dan tahu-tahu Chang Hee sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, demikian dekat sampai In Hwa mampu merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya, deru nafas Chang Hee mengusap pipinya. Jantung In Hwa segera saja berjumpalitan tak karuan, reaksi yang tak hilang jua saban kali dirinya berada dalam zona intim dengan Chang Hee.

"Oppa?" Hanya kata itu yang mampu diucapkan In Hwa, sebab seluruh indranya mabuk oleh sensasi berada nyaris tak berjarak dari suaminya.

Chang Hee menyelipkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu In Hwa, membuatnya tengadah untuk menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, In Hwa," dia berkata dengan nada rendah. Untuk memaafkan aku, untuk tetap berada di sisiku, untuk cintamu, semuanya.

In Hwa tahu dari panas yang dirasakannya, pastilah rona merah telah menyemburat di wajahnya dan mendapat perlakuan menyayang seperti itu dari sosok yang dirindukannya membuat pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata bahagia. Hatinya seakan hendak meledak laksana kembang api yang disulut di malam tahun baru.

Dia cantik sekali kalau sedang tersipu seperti ini, pikir Chang Hee, dengan penuh syukur bahwa wanita ini masih jadi miliknya. Tergugah, tangannya di lengan In Hwa bergerak naik ke belakang leher wanita itu dan dia menunduk untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan In Hwa, memberi istrinya ciuman tulus pertama sejak pertemuan mereka. Chang Hee merasakan keterkejutan In Hwa dan itu dimanfaatkannya guna menyusuri kehangatan mulut istrinya tanpa banyak penolakan. In Hwa segera pulih dari kekagetan dan kontan saja dia membalas setiap gempuran mesra Chang Hee dengan intensitas yang membara. Mereka berduel dengan bibir dan lidah, saling memagut dan menjajah dan tahu benar pada akhirnya mereka akan sama-sama menang.

Kehabisan nafas, Chang Hee menarik bibirnya secara halus dari In Hwa dan mendaratkan kecupan di kening wanita itu, lalu pucuk hidungnya, membuat In Hwa terkikik pelan. Di tengah ciuman panas mereka barusan, tanpa disadari lengan-lengan mereka telah saling merangkul dan tubuh mereka rapat, lekuknya bertemu di tempat yang tepat. Pas, seperti kepingan teka-teki gambar yang tersusun benar.

"Jangan berani-berani kau meninggalkan aku lagi," ujar In Hwa, suaranya setengah teredam bahu Chang Hee.

Pria itu menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung In Hwa. "Tidak akan. Sampai maut menjemput," ikrarnya.

Chang Hee dapat mengetahui tanpa melihat bahwa In Hwa tersenyum mendengarnya dan untuk kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, sepercik kebahagiaan memenuhi dadanya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan melambungkan perasaannya.

Apa lagi yang bisa dia minta?

Chang Hee mengetatkan pelukannya dan In Hwa bagai melebur dengannya.

Mereka bersama.

Bersatu kembali.

xox

SELESAI


End file.
